


Кавалерия

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Order Trash Party, Fuck Or Die, Gang Rape, Groping, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Manhandling, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Snoke Being a Dick, Spitroasting, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Supreme Creeper Snoke, The Knights of Ren Are Not Nice, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: В распоряжении Сноука было шесть верных слуг — седьмой метался между Светом и Тьмой, а восьмой сам падал ему в руки. Дар долготерпения подводил старого монстра в последние годы, но открывшаяся возможность была слишком хороша, чтобы ее упускать.
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Kylo Ben, Rey & Snoke, Rey x Knights of Ren, Rey x Kylo Ben x Knights of Ren, Reylo, Snoke & Knights of Ren, Snoke & Kylo Ben, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей, Рей/Рыцари Рен
Kudos: 8





	Кавалерия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cavalry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360216) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Написано для lucymonster и феста Nonconathon 2019.

— Ты не обязан это делать. Я чувствую твое смятение. Оно разрывает тебя на части, — произнесла она, будто не замечая ничего вокруг, и шагнула к нему, вынуждая отступить. — Бен, когда наши руки коснулись друг друга, мне открылось твое будущее. Всего мельком, но ясно, как день. — Она чуть опустила глаза, видел он — глянула на его губы, но тут же вернула взгляд. — Ты не склонишься перед Сноуком. Ты вернешься, — и добавила, легким шепотом: — Я тебе помогу. Я это видела.

Вернуть. Его. Вернуть к Свету. Вернуться к…

…отцу, коснувшегося его лица, несмотря на то, что жизнь сочилась из него в Силу, растворяясь вокруг них, обжигающая, приторная и одновременно бывшая самым страшным из всего, что он сотворил…

…присутствие матери, тянущееся к нему сквозь Силу, лишенное гнева и отвращения, но полной застарелой тоски — внезапной потери, перед лицом которой он совершенно беспомощен. Осознание реальности ее смерти держалось где-то там, за сотни и тысячи парсеков, но с потаенным стыдом он сознавал: вне зависимости того, что он скажет Верховному лидеру, содеянное не укрепит его связь с Темной стороной…

…Люк. И вокруг разносится непроницаемая завеса Силы. Занесенный лайтсабер. Осуждение и смерть, отраженные во взгляде…

 _Нет_. Бен прервал поток воспоминаний. Нет, даже после нагрянувшей череды неудач, цель ее прихода представлялось чем-то крайне маловероятным.

— Я тоже кое-что видел, — ответил он ей. — И потому знаю, что, когда придет срок, из нас двоих обернешься ты. Ты встанешь рядом со мной.

Она потрясенно заморгала.

— Рей, мне открылось, кто твои родители.

Пришел ее черед хмуро отступать на шаг. Ее присутствие в Силе сжалось, уменьшилось, словно сворачиваясь вокруг старой раны… Но в следующий миг двери лифта разошлись лепестками в стороны, и она вскинула голову, отпустив то, что витало над ним обещанием смутной угрозы.

У Бена не было времени жалеть ее или исходить ненавистью к тем жалким отбросам, которые довели ее до такой жизни. Пришла пора предстать перед учителем, выйти навстречу той буре, которая вот-вот обрушится на их головы. Положив ладонь на талию Рей (кому от этого было легче, он не знал до сих пор), он повел ее вперед, в гигантский красно-черный тронный зал.

Заняв отведенное ему место, он мягко подтолкнул ее вперед, а сам опустился на колено, покорно склонив голову.

— Прекрасная работа, мой славный, верный ученик. Моя вера в тебя восстановлена, — торжественно изрек Сноук. — Юная Рей, — он развел руки, словно издалека приглашая ее в свои объятия, — добро пожаловать в мою вотчину.

Оковы со стуком упали с рук Рей.

— Подойди ближе, дитя.

Но она не двинулась с места.

— Сколько Силы, — прошелестел Сноук и поднял ладони — одну и следом вторую. — Тьма восстала, и Свет вышел ей навстречу. Я предостерегал моего юного ученика, что, по мере того, как его могущество растет, Свет готовит нам его ровню. — Меч Рей вылетел из руки Кайло и со свистом подлетел к Сноуку — старый учитель с усмешкой погладил рукоять старого меча. — Я полагал, это предназначение Скайуокера. Но я ошибался… Подойди ближе, я велел тебе.

Рей не шелохнулась, но этого и не потребовалось — ее подняло в воздух и потащило через весь зал — носки ботинок волочились по дюрастилу.

— Ты недооцениваешь Скайуокера, Бена Соло, и меня! И поэтому ты проиграешь! — пылко воскликнула она с убежденностью, которой Бен мог только позавидовать.

Сноук притворно ахнул.

В замешательстве глянув сквозь ресницы, Бен увидел на лице учителя крайне неубедительное выражение беспокойства.

— Ты что-то видела? Слабость в моем ученике? Это привело тебя сюда?

Он _знал_ — понял Бен. Внутри все похолодело. Но _откуда_ …

— Наивная дурочка, — расплылся в улыбке Сноук. — Это я создал связь между вами.

Забыв про приличия, Бен резко поднял голову. Что?!

— Я воспламенил противоречивую суть Кайло Рена. Я знал, что ему не хватит сил скрывать это от тебя и что ты недостаточно мудра, дабы устоять перед приманкой, — с удовольствием пояснил Сноук, и Бен не сразу осознал происходящее.

То теплое, что незаметно юркнуло в его душу, спрятавшись в грудной клетке, оказалось внезапно вырвано наружу чужими алчными когтями. Нет, это неправда! Этого не могло быть!.. Он не хотел, _чтобы это было правдой_ …

— А теперь…

Притянув оцепеневшую Рей вплотную к своему лицу, Сноук погладил ее по щеке огромной когтистой рукой. Знакомый жест, Кайло Рен знал его особенно хорошо, и Бен поневоле ощутил фантомное прикосновение на своей щеке.

Впрочем, еще никогда — совсем никогда, несмотря на граничащее с пыткой обучение, испытания и раны, несмотря на то, как учитель великодушно прощал его недостатки, поддерживая слабеющую решимость, от которой он все больше чувствовал себя ни на что не годным неудачником, никогда еще этот жест не казался настолько угрожающим.

— Ты отдашь мне Скайуокера.

— Нет… — только и выдохнула Рей.

— Да, — Сноук играючи подкинул ее в воздух вспышкой Силы и удерживал так, позволяя всепоглощающей волне муки заполнить зал. — Ты… отдашь мне… _все_.

— Нет! Нет! Нет!

Это был страх, достаточно яркий, чтобы затмить рассудок, удушающая ярость, от которой скручивало живот, сокрушительная тяжесть потери… Обычные в общем-то вещи, способные уничтожить тебя, если только ты не позволишь им сделать тебя сильнее. То, на что Бен потратил бессчетные часы, заставляя себя не воспринимать их как есть, но в итоге годами лишь снова и снова запрашивал в апартаменты снотворное.

Он не шевелился, пока она не начала кричать.

Ему приходилось прежде бывать на ее месте. Он посвятил свою жизнь тому, чтобы раскаленная агония и жестокость закалили его душу. Он выжил и знал, что она тоже выживет — выживет, если _будет_ хотя бы наполовину той, кем он ее считал.

Но _что-то_ должно было послужить последней каплей.

Сбивающее с толку осознание, как зверь, отряхивающийся ото сна. Это отвело слабость, привычную покорность той ситуации, где он оказался. И Бен кивнул себе, уже зная, каким будет его решение.

И оно своей неотвратимостью вытеснило все прочие мысли.

Сноук со смехом опустил руку, и крики Рей оборвались — ее тело кулем упало на пол.

— Ну и ну. Не ожидал, что Скайуокер окажется настолько мудр. Что ж, мы даруем ему и Ордену джедаев ту смерть, о которой он просит. Когда последняя искра Сопротивления погаснет, мы отправимся на ту планету и уничтожим весь его остров.

Судорожно дыша, Рей встала и рывком призвала к себе меч. Бен ощутил набиравший силу толчок и, в унисон с учителем, отвел голову — рукоять лайтсабера просвистела мимо, пролетела по кругу и, стукнув Рей по затылку, покатилась по полу.

— Каков пыл! — ухмыльнулся Сноук. — Взгляни сюда, — взмахом руки он подтащил Рей к межзвездному иллюминатору рядом с троном. — Ошметки Сопротивления улепетывают на этих транспортниках… Вскоре все они сгинут. Для тебя все потеряно.

Рей зарычала и вскинула руку, Силой срывая меч с пояса Бена. Она оскалила зубы и включила его, парируя атаку бросившегося останавливать ее преторианского стражника. Бен не ожидал такого, но сопротивлялся любой мысли, заходившей дальше простой констатации положения оставшихся в зале стражников.

— Восхитительно! — со смешком похвалил Сноук. — В тебе есть пылающая искра надежды, дух истинного джедая!

Рей с ревом бросилась на него, но была отброшена назад, и даже когда световой меч, выпавший из ее руки, остановился прямо перед ним, разум Бена оставался чист.

— Кайло Рен, — внезапно изрек Сноук. — Оставь нас.

Впервые за мгновения, показавшиеся ему часами, Бен поднял голову.

— Верховный лидер?..

— Несмотря на мою честность, юная Рей, как видится, и ныне тешит себя заблуждением, будто ты на ее стороне. Я предпочту обсудить с ней это без подспорья этих ее иллюзий за спиной.

— Я не…

— Оставь нас, — повторил Сноук тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Я призову тебя, если вразумление потерпит крах. Впрочем, я призову тебя, даже если оно увенчается успехом. Юная Рей явилась сюда за тобой и твоим разбитым сердцем. Даю тебе слово, что покинет она нас без него или с ним будет целиком зависеть от тебя.

Взгляд, которым наградил его Сноук, не сулил ничего хорошего.

Бен вслепую нащупал меч, не отрывая взгляда от учителя — он даже задержал дыхание, лишь бы внутри ничто его не выдало. С неохотой, больше, чем даже когда он занес этот самый меч над отцом, Бен встал, поклонился и зашагал прочь из тронного зала.

С привычным, знакомым шипением двери сомкнулись за спиной, но эхо ментальной стены, оглушительно обрушившейся за ним в Силе, отозвалось ударом грома, да так, что он пошатнулся.

Спину охватила дрожь. Он заставил себя встряхнуться, чтобы выбраться из оцепенения.

«Рей, — позвал он изо всех сил. — Рей!..»

Но ответа не приходило. Она не погибла — он слишком хорошо знал смерть на вкус, чтобы бояться такого исхода — но пробиться к ней, чувствовать, что с ней, было ему не под силу. В душе проснулось нехорошее предчувствие. Он должен найти способ сделать что-нибудь, пока Сноук не сотворит непоправимое!

Хлопнув по панели управления лифтом, Бен поехал вниз, тихо приоткрывая завесу тишины над планами.

***

В миг, когда он пережал связь между девчонкой и учеником, до него донесся всплеск тревоги. Мальчик быстро скрыл его, насколько позволяли его таланты — достаточные, чтобы не подвести ожидания Сноук. Жаль, что не было времени соткать замысловатую паутину, закрывшую разум ученика, но оставив девчонку чувствовать все. Впрочем, так или иначе, это пойдет на пользу на Кайло Рену. Не стоило отвлекаться от спонтанно явившейся сюда дурочки — она предоставляла ему возможность гораздо более ценную, чем стращать ученика по поводу остатков Света в его душе.

Сноук отправил молчаливый призыв рыцарям Рен и приказам преторианской гвардии покинуть зал. Поднявшись, он неторопливо подошел к девчонке, мнившей себя великим джедаем, с интересом наблюдая, как она бестолково пытается вырваться из его ментальной хватки.

— Бедняжка, — проворковал Сноук. — Еще одна пешка Света, которую послали выполнять приказы тех, кто никогда не вспомнит о ней. Совсем одна. И никто тебе не поможет.

Она молча воззрилась на него, вздрагивая от закипавшей ярости, так что Сноук почти слышал, как она кричит в своей черепной коробке:

« _Я не пешка, меня никто сюда не посылал, я не одна, мне не нужна поддержка, меня не нужно спасать, все будет хорошо!_ »

Но еще глубже отдавалось эхом иное: « _Мы вернемся вместе, Бен вернется, вернется — я видела это, мы улетим вместе!_ »

А в глубине не затихало жалобное: « _Вернитесь вернитесь вернитесь! Я буду хорошей! Вернитесь, помогите, спасите меня, не бросайте меня одну!_ »

Сноук улыбнулся.

— Никто. Даже твой « _Бен Соло_ ».

Девчонка бешено зашипела сквозь зубы.

С шорохом раздвинулись высокие двери, и в зал вошли двое рыцарей Рен, пока Сноук продолжал неторопливо кружить вокруг Рей.

— Полагаю, мне не следует удивляться твоему упрямому нежеланию видеть истинное лицо Кайло Рена. В конечном счете разве не ложь являлась для тебя путеводной нитью всю твою жизнь? Увы, здесь она принесет тебе не больше пользы, чем в бесплодной пустыне, которую ты зовешь домом…

Третий рыцарь нагнал остальных — его гулкие шаги разносились по залу, пока он не достиг коленопреклоненных товарищей и не присоединился к ним, выражая почтение Верховному лидеру.

— Безусловно, видение, которые так взбудоражило тебя, рисовало красивую картинку, но его оно не спасет. И уж точно не спасет тебя.

Появились последние из Рен — трое, они встали на колени в один ряд с собратьями и склонили головы. Вымуштрованные до железной дисциплины, собранные, невзирая на раздиравший их души мрачный беспросветный хаос.

Каждый их них превосходил Кайло Рена в целеустремленности, изворотливости и бесчинствах. Увы, связь с Силой ни у одного из мальчиков не шла ни в какое сравнение с даром Кайло. Ах, от скольких бы хлопот это избавило Сноука. Давно бы швырнул мальчишку гнить в темницу, а Скайуокеру с Органой послал по кусочку, чтобы не забывали об отчаянии. Но каждому господину нужен пес на цепи, и, несмотря на сложности с обучением, никто другой не мог сравниться мощью челюстей с Кайло Реном.

 _Пока_. Несмотря на нехватку времени и терпения на новый проект, Сноук был бы не прочь пополнить ряды Рен. Быть может, если сломить Рей быстро и правильно, она смогла бы сочетать лучшее из необходимых качеств и заменить их всех.

— Мои воины. Позвольте представить вам юную Рей. Юная Рей — новая ученица Скайуокера, его первая ученица со времен разрушения Храма. В дерзости своей она нацелилась высоко, возжелав совратить с благого пути вашего магистра Кайло Рена. Она жаждет увести его у нас и вернуть в оковы Света. Но наш ответ на ее вероломность не замедлит ждать — мы сами сломим ее.

По ряду рыцарей прошелся взволнованный шепоток. А Рей задрожала от нехорошего предчувствия.

— Я думаю, мы приступим к этому… — широко ухмыльнулся Сноук и припомнил пронзительный крик девчонки при виде обнаженной груди Кайло Рена, — с того… что освободим ее от тягот бренной материи.

Среди рыцарей послышались довольные смешки, а Рей круглыми глазами уставилась на него, не веря собственным ушам. Осознание реальности пришло только тогда, когда Нунок Рен схватил ее за одно плечо, а Бирре Рен за другое. Вместе рыцари грубо вздернули ее с пола.

— Нет! — взорвалась она криком, но затем с рыком оскалила зубы: — Нет! Только троньте меня! Отцепитесь!

В руке Гошола Рена зловеще сверкнул огромный нож. Схватив Рей за пояс, он потянул ее к себе — пока ее лицо и его шлем не оказались в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. От рыцаря исходило злобное ликование, и Сноук знал — Рей это чувствует. Гошол рассек ее пояс и бросил его под ноги.

Рей не сдавалась — пнула обидчика коленом в пах — или, скорее, попыталась. Предугадав ее намерения в Силе, Гошол легко зажал ее колено своими ногами. Лезвие его ножа царапнуло ей горло.

— Опережаешь график, девочка, — посетовал он глуховатым из-за шлема голосом. — Сперва шмотки, а потом веселье.

— Обездвижить ее в лучевом замке, — велел Сноук и развернулся, возвращаясь к трону. Дни его участия в подобных игрищах миновали. Ставшие хрупкими кости не выдержали бы напряжения, что, пожалуй, являлось небольшой платой за власть и долголетие, какие он приобрел. И все же сейчас Сноук немного _сожалел_.

Рей возмущенно взвизгнула, пока рыцари нацепляли оковы на ее руки и ноги. Сноук поудобнее устроился на троне, дабы насладиться представлением.

Когда Рей сковали, под ее ногами замерцал круг — синхронизируясь с ограничителями, охватывавшими ее лодыжки. Их расставило достаточно широко, чтобы рыцарям не приходилось толпиться перед ней.

Следом Гошол Рен срезал с нее майку. Девчонка все еще сопротивлялась, и нож оставил царапину на ее груди — пальцы рыцаря размазывали выступившую на ее коже кровь. Чем больше она пыталась бороться, тем громче он смеялся. Ее штаны убрали следом. Гошол похабно покачивал бедрами, имитируя то, что вскоре ждало ее, пока срезал ткань с ее ног, обнажая ее до белья и открывая всю покрытую шрамами кожу и острые коленки.

Закончив со штанами, Гошол неспешно размотал тонкие полосы ткани, которые девчонка наматывала на руки, и перешел к ее порванной майке.

— Прелестно! — прошипел Нунок Рен, стиснув Рей за грудь.

— Эй! Я еще не закончил!

Но Нунок уже сдвинул вниз нагрудную повязку и показательно схватился за выскочившее скромное полушарие.

— Долго возишься!

Гошол раздраженно вскинул нож — конечно, нанести смертельный удар собрату в присутствии Верховного лидера он бы не осмелился, но Сноук уже предупредительно поднял руку, пресекая перепалку.

— Достаточно. Закончи то, что начал, Гошол Рен.

Голова в шлеме покорно склонилась.

— Да, Верховный лидер.

Быстрыми взмахами ножа он избавил Рей от остатков бинтов, белья и прочего жалкого тряпья. Обувь с нее уже стащили. Все, кроме лент с рук, очень понравившихся Гошолу, отправилось на пол, и Рей осталась стоять во всей своей обожженной солнцем и песками славе, шипя и извиваясь, будто пустынная змея. Будь ему лет на сто пятьдесят моложе, Сноук определенно оставил бы ее себе.

— Сколь многого ты могла бы достичь, если бы приняла верную сторону, — с тоской протянул он. — И сколь многое обрести.

— Я была там, видела, чего стоят твои посулы! — прошипела она. — Темной стороне нечего мне предложить!

— Ах, верно… Я слышал историю, что ты поведала моему ученику, о зеркале на острове. Оно лишь отразило Тьму, которую ты так долго отрицала в самой себе. Но я не спрашивал об одолжении. Темная сторона не просит и не дает ничего даром. Чтобы познать ее истинную мощь, ты должна быть готова ее _принять_. Нунок, приступай.

— Да, Верховный лидер!

Доверив Бирре удерживать Рей, Нунок стащил с рук перчатки.

— Только притронься ко мне, и я отрежу тебе пальцы — один за другим! — оскалилась Рей. — Оторву, если потребуется!

Нунок улыбнулся.

— Не очень-то по-джедайски. Но не стоит торопить события. Мы просто хотим весело провести с тобой время. У тебя красивые сиськи…

Он грубо сжал ее грудь, и Рей дернулась, но Бирре и Врата Рен крепко взяли ее за плечи. Когда она попыталась пнуть Нунока, то активировались лучи замка и надежно закрепили ее ноги на полу.

Довольно всхрапнув, Нунок оттянул съежившийся сосок.

— Что ты знаешь о джедайстве? — рассвирепев, выплюнула Рей. — Или вы — это они? Те, кто ушел с Беном, когда рухнул храм Скайуокера? Ладно, один перепуганный мальчишка попался на лживую удочку Сноука, но как вы умудрились пасть всей толпой?

Наступила тишина, никто не шелохнулся.

— Мы здесь не произносим это имя, — медленно изрек Бирре.

…Закатив глаза, Сноук осадил девчонку вспышкой молний. Следовало подумать об этом раньше. В Первом ордене, особенно среди рыцарей, никто не смел упоминать вслух прежнее имя Кайло Рена.

— В рядах Первого ордена нет никого с этим именем, — насмешливо произнес он, нашептывая эхом в ее разум, чтобы не дать ей отрешиться от мучений. — Однако я понимаю твое заблуждение. Ведь именно я заманил тебя сюда, обещая завоевать сердце бедного мертвого мальчика, подарив надежду отдать его Сопротивлению, чтобы те потешили себя надеждой победить в войне. Лея Органа и Люк Скайуокер, разумеется, за это примут тебя в свою семью и осыпят благодарностями. Ты верила, что они назовут тебя дочерью, что никогда не бросят на милость первого встречного торговца мусором на Джакку, ибо если бы ты вернула им блудного сына, то они оказались бы пред тобой в вечной неизбывном долгу… Разве не такова истина, Рей?

Последняя голубоватая змейка слетела с пальцев.

— Разве не такова твоя надежда, сокрытая в глубине твоей души? В том пустом темном уголке, который должен был быть заполнен родительской любовью?

Сжавшись на полу, Рей со всхлипом втянула воздух. Он лгал! Выворачивал все наизнанку, уводя прочь с пути! «Замолчи, _замолчи_! — взывал ее рассудок в тишине. — Ты ничего о них не знаешь!»

— О нет, знаю, — промурлыкал Сноук. — Я был рядом, Рей. Каждое мгновение, что ты проводила с Кайло Реном, я был рядом, смотрел его глазами, слышал его ушами, чувствовал все, что теплилось в его сердце, — и благодаря ему мне открылась ты. Никто из вас и подозревать не мог… Вот насколько я владею его разумом, что он даже не замечает, что я там. И больше не борется с этим.

Рей привстала на колени, слишком упрямая, чтобы позволить боли остановить ее. Рыцари стояли вокруг, и она переводила взгляд с одного на другого, отмечая кромешно-черные разномастные шлемы и доспехи. В отличие от слепых к Силе штурмовиков, Сноук не рядил их в безликую форму. Для Кайло некогда он предлагал золото и драгоценности, достойные принца, но мальчик упрямо отказался, избрав для себя черный цвет. «Я буду как дед», — сказал он тогда учителю, думая, что скроет то, что черный считался символом траура на почившем Альдераане. Похоронный саван Бена Соло был столь же тяжел, как его думы, и Кайло, завоевав право магистра, заставил рыцарей уподобиться его примеру.

Сноук вогнал это воспоминание в голову Рей, глядя, как она вздрагивает.

— Бен Соло никогда не заменит пустоту, что оставили твои родители, дитя, потому что Бен Соло мертв.

— Во мне не надо ничего заменять! — прохрипела она, но слезы катились по ее щекам.

— Пожалуй, стоило бы восхититься твоей приверженностью лжи, если бы ты не пряталась за ней, зная горькую правду! — засмеялся Сноук. — Чем больше Кайло Рен открывал глаза на истинную суть своей семьи, тем больше крепла в нем Темная сторона. Он тоже не осмеливался отступить от своего убеждения, да и зачем? Я дал ему все, в чем нуждается отрок его мощи и потенциала.

И солгал:

— Я могу одарить тебя тем же, Рей. Могу отдать тебе Кайло Рена, если пожелаешь, — добавил он, представляя нового могущественного ученика, способного убить того единственного, кого любил, не изничтожив себя при этом. — Никто никогда не любил тебя, девочка. Ни родители, променявшие тебя на выпивку, ни штурмовик-отступник, который уцепился за новую девчонку, едва открыл глаза и увидел, что тебя нет рядом, ни Органа, превосходно научившаяся обольщать юных и храбрых, чтобы отправлять их на смерть, ни Хан Соло — неудачник, ни Скайуокер, что яро проповедовал Свет, пока не предал его, убив его в себе. И уж точно не Бен Соло. Я убил его. Я вложил кинжал в его ладонь — я сказал ему поднести его к горлу, и я сказал ему рассечь его.

Подавшись на троне вперед, Сноук млел от своей речи.

— Этого мальчика ты хотела забрать себе? Он умер, как жил — жалкое ничтожество, пускавшее сопли от страха и одиночества. Ты можешь разделить его судьбу или избрать другой — достойный — путь. Освободи себя, Рей. Там, снаружи, ты никто. Ты пришла из ничего. Ты — ничто. Но если ты выберешь остаться со мной, я дарую тебе шанс доказать, что ты достойна большего. Достойна стать той, кого никто и никогда не посмеет бросить на Джакку вновь.

— К-катись со своими обещаниями! — выдохнула Рей. — Все вы!..

Ее боль рвалась наружу, разносилась по тронному зал, и Сноук ослабил контроль над связью между ней и Кайло Реном, давая всем действующим лицам насладиться представлением. Миг — и этого хватило. Чем бы ни бередил себе душу Кайло Рен, это обрушилось на него, заставив потянуться к Рей с отчаянием, едва не стоившим Сноуку хватки. Но ментальный шлепок по руке положил этому конец. Вихрь эмоций мальчика обратился внутрь и затем к его физическому окружению. Гнев расплаты пал на какого-то офицера, чью смерть Сноук ощутил мгновением спустя, но это были мелочи. Вернув внимание к тронному залу, Сноук откинулся на спинку трона с картинным вздохом.

— Да будет так, — дал он отмашку. — Вы слышали девчонку.

Рыцари набросились на нее, он заставил их притомиться.

Нунок стиснул ее грудь, остальные лапали ее за ноги, руки и промежность, толкая друг друга и соперничая за ее тело. Вскрикивая, Рей брыкалась с яростью загнанного зверя-одиночки, который научившегося выживать в жестокой пустыне, а сейчас его одолели числом.

— Хватит этой толкотни! — заявил Клуру Рен. — У кого будет первый стояк, тот и получит ее первым!

И легким движением спустил штаны, демонстрируя ярко-синий выгнутый набухший член.

— Ты всегда так делаешь, чертов мошенник! — возмутился Йел Рен. — Начнем со _второго_ стояка!

Все, кроме Нунока и Враты, продолжавших держать Рей, расстегнули ремни и взялись за массивные причиндалы. Самая убедительная эрекция оказала у Йела, его член стоял почти вертикально, прижимаясь к животу, и его пустили вперед под несмолкающие возражения Клуру.

— Дайте я ее подержу! — возбужденно предложил Врата, как делал всегда.

— Нет! Не прикасайтесь ко мне! — закричала Рей, забившись в руках противников. Врата завел ей руки за голову. — Не трогайте меня! Нет, нет, нет!

Клуру и Бирре развели ее ноги, чтобы Йел мог поместиться между ними. Он попытался пристроиться к ней, но потом вздернул ее повыше за задницу и провел пальцами между ее открывшимися половыми губами. Со своего трона Сноук не мог разглядеть, что там у нее, но оценил удовлетворение, исходившее от Йела.

Преодолев ее беспомощное сопротивление, из-за которого ее задница виляла в стороны, рыцарь наконец-то втолкнулся в нее.

— Ну и туго, — проворчал Йел и снова дернул бедрами.

Ее возня мешала поймать удобный темп, но рыцарь даже не залепил ей ободряющую оплеуху. Он неотступно двигался, пока ее «нет!» и «хватит!» не перешли в бессвязные вопли, выражающие не столько муку, сколько примитивную потребность выть. Сила передавала дикую какофонию жгучей боли и горячего бурного наслаждения, и Сноук прикрыл глаза, смакуя эти ощущения.

Пронзительные крики Рей не смолкали, и его вновь охватило праздное любопытство. Кричат, когда просят о помощи, но где этому могла научиться она, отшельница в пустыне, сирота и одиночка, к кому могла взывать?..

Гошол Рен достал ленты, которые забрал у нее, скомкал их и запихнул кляп Рей в рот.

— Не благодарите, парни. Нельзя ли побыстрее, а? Я сейчас…

Клуру с Бирре крепче перехватили ее, а Йел совестливо ускорился. Сдавленные крики Рей еще доносились сквозь кляп, но были глухими и по-прежнему бесполезными. Сила бурлила, пенилась, пока Йел не ворвался в девчонку с размашистым толчком и не замер, вздрагивая от захлестнувшего его оргазма. Отголоски этого чувства прокатились по всем присутствующим Одаренным.

Включая Рей.

Упивавшийся зрелищем Сноук улыбнулся.

— Я следующий! — вмешался Клуру. — Это был твой первый раз, детка? Не ври, я все знаю, — добавил он с нетерпением в голосе, слышимым даже сквозь шлем. Рыцарь схватил Рей за подбородок. — А кто-нибудь уже имел тебя в задницу? Я помню, на таких планетах, как твоя и моя, так делают иногда, чтобы, веселья ради, не наплодить спиногрызов. Но ты же хорошая девочка, не делала этого, правда? Я буду первым!.. Мне нравится быть первым. Парни, помогите мне ее перевернуть.

Рей поставили на четвереньки, и когда она вскинула голову, то наткнулась прямо на прищуренный взгляд Сноук. Ее глаза были широко раскрыты, по щекам текли слезы… Только сейчас до нее начало доходить: это еще не конец, конец наступит не скоро. Их было шестеро, алчных и ненасытных жеребцов, которые легко велись на слабо.

«Медленно и мучительно, в страхе и одиночестве, — напомнил ей Сноук. — Но раз это _твой выбор_ …»

Если бы не кляп, знал он, она была уже металась, пытаясь добраться до его горла, чтобы разорвать его зубами.

Клуру Рен дернул Рей задницей к себе, отчего она потеряла равновесие, шмякнувшись щекой об пол. С этого ракурса Сноук мог наблюдать, как округлились ее глаза, когда Клуру раздвинул ей ягодицы и без всякой преамбулы вставил член прямо в задницу. Рей качнулась, пробуя приподняться, но это ей не удалось, и в раздавшемся ужасном крике не было ничего, кроме ужаса чистой агонии. Раскаленной добела, словно член Клуру Рена был бластерным зарядом, разрывавшим ее изнутри. Со спиралевидных бороздок на синей плоти ксеноса стекал эякулят, но это была мелочь по сравнению с его размерами.

— Первый! — прокричал Клуру, взмахнув кулаком.

Сноук помнил, как трепетно этот его рыцарь относится к своим специфическим пристрастиям. Так было, когда он изнасиловал Врата Рена в начале их рыцарской подготовки. Наверное, его до сих пор преследовало ужасное разочарование, что Нунок, Бирре и Гошол опередили его с Кайло…

Клуру безжалостно вбивался в ее задницу, удерживая ее скованные за спиной руки, чтобы Рей не скользила по полу от амплитуды его рывков. Ее крики незаметно перешли в тихое поскуливание, и боль исходила от нее отчаянной волной, полной безнадежности. Ей казалось, что она не вытерпит еще одно насилие, но от садистского ликования Клуру ей хотелось умереть. Это и понятно, улыбнулся про себя Сноук, этот рыцарь никогда не сдерживал громких агрессивных эмоций.

Отвращение, отчаяние, ярость, ужас и ощущение чужого посягательства, которые Рей изо всех сил пыталась отрицать, распалялись внутри нее. Устав ждать, Бирре сжал ее за волосы, вырвал кляп изо рта и членом заткнул ее распахнутый, дорвавшийся до воздуха рот. Девчонка не могла взять в толк почему. Что могло довести шестерых мужчин до такой степени падения и порока?

По натуре своей любитель игр с правдой и недоговорками, Сноук щедро приоткрыл ей завесу над некоторыми воспоминаниями. Пока она давилась членом Бирре Рена, Сноук показал ей, как самого Бирре пересилил Врата, прямо на матах для спарринга, и заставил взять в рот. Провалив испытание, чувствуя, как в него врываются сзади, прямо как сейчас в ее тугую задницу пропихивался член, Бирре был повержен в споре за лучший контроль Силой и следом побывал под Нуноком и Йелом.

С особым тщанием Сноук вымарывал любые намеки на причастность Кайло к этим ритуалам. Стоило дать ей пораскинуть мозгами самой.

Кайло действительно не слишком привлекали такие действа. Бремя лидерства несло определенные привилегии, и Сноук никогда не муштровал мальчишку так, как школил остальных рыцарей Рен. Насилие как таковое не входило в чисто аппетитов его ученика, и втягивать его в подобные забавы не принесло бы пользы. В отличие от сотоварищей, Кайло Рен имел упрямую склонность верить, что любые его срывы и вспышки гнева были чем-то особым, имевшим смысл и _оправдание_. Это шло с детства, с его тщетных попыток угодить вечно занятой матери, на плечах которой лежало слишком много тяжких обязанностей, он так и не смог избавиться от убеждения, что секс — одна из высоких ступенек на лестнице зла. Но «редко и неохотно» не означало «никогда». И юной Рей вскоре предстояло познать это на собственном опыте.

Сегодня или днем позже, с ликованием осознавал Сноук, он обретет не только почти закончившего обучение ученика, но и посвященного нового.

Тем не менее, это были заботы грядущего. Сейчас он сплетал достаточно простую в своей прямоте и жестокости историю о путях, которые привели его исполненных Силой рыцарей к тому, во что они превратились. Наказания и поощрения, товарищество и ненависть, «мы против всего мира» и запрет демонстрировать слабость, отсутствие выбора, кроме как подчинится тому, что наносил самую ужасную муку. Снова и снова он ломал их рассудок Тьмой, так что вещи, прежде невыносимые, превращались для них в нечто обыденное, как расплата за ту пустоту, что образовывалась внутри.

Шесть шедевров того, что девчонка могла получить, если бы уступила. Идеальные воины Темной стороны, все до единого.

Сноуку осталось лишь нажать на нужные рычаги в ее и Кайло Рена душах.

Клуру, содрогнувшись всем телом, кончил в девчонку. Сноук узрел мельком зеленоватую слизь, засочившуюся по ее бедру, когда рыцарь отступил. Бирре, получив жертву в свое полное распоряжение, вцепился в ее волосы, принимаясь порывисто трахать ее рот. Сноук чувствовал, как ей перестает хватать воздуха, как ритмично распиравшая горло плоть не дает вдохнуть, как ее глаза бессознательно закатываются. А потом новая порция липкой жижи потекла ей в горло, и Бирре пихнул девчонку на пол, где она осталась лежать, кашляя, давясь рвотой и хрипом.

Нунок плавно перевернул ее на спину, чтобы добраться до ее истерзанных сисек, бормоча, какие он «теплые, мягкие и податливые» — все ту же чепуху, втемяшившуюся в его озабоченный разум. Врата Рен усердно мастурбировал, лаская оранжевого цвета член, резко бросавшийся в глаза на фоне черной одежды.

Гошол Рен встал на колени, занимая освободившееся место между ног Рей. Он закинул одну ее ногу себе на плечо и без лишних слов вторгся в ее тело. Рей тряхнуло, она сплюнула смесь слюны и спермы, и Бирре со смехом сунул затянутые в перчатку пальцы ей в рот, наслаждаясь тем, как растягиваются ее губы. Его теперь вялый член болтался у самого ее лица.

Зацикленный на ее груди Нунок снял шлем. Сноук знал, что, согласно человеческим стандартам красоты прошлого и настоящего, Нунок считался красивее Кайло. Но Рей, похоже, полагала иначе. Когда Кайло снял маску во время злополучного допроса, с которого все началось, она изумилась, странным образом почти успокоившись при виде неправильных черт его лица. И совсем скоро уже не могла оторвать от них взгляда.

Нунок, с его идеально-ровными пропорциями, короткой стрижкой и фанатично сверкавшими глазами, не вызывал у нее подобных чувств. Совсем нет, особенно когда он внезапно _лизнул_ ее грудь и впился в нее зубами.

Время шло. Гошол, закончив с ней, освободил место для Враты, который выебал девчонку с отвратительным хлюпаньем от спермы соратников. Следом для второго раунда вернулся Бирре, которые приподнял ее и взял сзади, пока открывал складки ее влагалища двумя пальцы, чтобы собравшаяся в ней сперма бодро вытекала с каждым толчком. Затем Йел Рен, взяв в тиски Силы ее тело, заставил ее отсосать себе с прытью самой самоотверженной из шлюх. Приободрившийся Гошол перетянул ее на себя, а затем Клуру усадил ее верхом, задницей на член, имитируя Силой, что она скачет на нем сама.

Рей то вскрикивала, то рычала, но держалась, то и дело пытаясь сопротивляться. Каждый раз, когда кипящее напряжение внутри нее достигало финальной точки, потрескивая, как молния, Сноук начинал нашептывать ей в мысли.

Но тогда, всякий раз, в ее голове наступало удивительное затишье, и в такие мгновение, когда узнаваемые образы растворялись в ее сознании, Сноук позволял Кайло ненадолго _взглянуть_.

***

— Значит, мы оставим ее, Верховный лидер? В качестве свежей крови? Как новую игрушку? Или пугало, чтобы сбивать спесь с магистра Кайло?

— Посмотрим. Итак, Рей, ты не изменила своего решения?

Она сплюнула густой комок крови и семени к его ногам.

— Никогда.

— Надеюсь, твои собратья еще не устали. Позаботьтесь, чтобы на этот раз она как следует распробовала вкус.

***

Пожалуй, только одно могло погрузить ее в еще большее отчаяние, и Рей запоздало осознала, что ей стоило это предвидеть.

 _Бен вернулся_.

Она была распростерта между его рыцарями — всеми — оранжевый член оттягивал ей щеку с каждым толчком владельца, другой терся о ее лицо с другой стороны, двое насиловали ее снизу, а другие хватали за грудь, теребили соски, словно впервые дорвавшись до плоти, и в миг, когда посреди этого ужаса она увидела Бена, что-то внутри нее сломалось.

Оргазм омыл ее волной разрывающей боли и щемящего удовольствия. Она поймала взгляд Бена, и в его глазах увидела собственный отраженный ужас. Жмурясь, Рей съежилась, из горла вырвался сдавленный крик, а тело на миг оледенело до последнего мускула, чтобы в следующую секунду сотрястись до самого нутра. Приторный вкус спермы ксеноса наполнил ее горло, и Рей могла лишь давиться, чувствуя, как липкие струйки стекают по подбородку.

Когда она вновь ощутила собственное тело, Бен стоял рядом. Судя по тяжело вздымавшимся плечам, он судорожно дышал, будто примчался сюда через все «Супримаси». На его лицо было страшно смотреть. Рей не понимала, что означает взгляд его глаз — пронзительных, неподвижных и черных, как сама пустота.

«Нет! — мысленно взмолилась она, взывая к нему из всех оставшихся сил. — Бен! Пожалуйста, _Бен_!..»

Он отвел взгляд — перевел глаза на Сноука.

— Как видишь, твоего исключения из уравнения оказалось недостаточно, чтобы поколебать ее заблуждения. Даже сейчас все в ней противится очевидной истине. Из этой досадной, нелепой ситуации я вижу лишь один выход, прежде чем насовсем откажусь от этой затеи, — протянул старый дряхлый монстр. — Тебе придется убеждать ее самому.

— Вот так? — спросил Бен, кивнув в ее сторону, на рыцаря, который, излившись, выскользнул из ее влагалища, уступая место вновь подошедшему товарищу. Едва раздался голос Бена, как еще один насильник засадил Рей в задницу, вырвав из ее горла приглушенный вскрик. Внутри нее все оцепенело от стыда и страха. Почему эти монстры не уставали от своей жестокой пытки? Почему Бен не бросился ей на помощь?..

— Именно так, — подтвердил Сноук.

— Прикажи им убраться прочь. Она пришла сюда за мной. Я возьму ее один.

На глаза Рей навернулись слезы. «Нет. Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет, Бен!..»

Рыцари Рен вмиг отпрянули, бросив ее распростертую на полу, как кучу мусора — измученную, грязную и почти сломленную. Онемевшие ноги ныли, поясницу ломило так, что Рей не сомневалась — даже сидеть она нескоро сможет, а от скованных за спиной рук еще долго не будет никакого толка, и эта боль соперничала по силе с болью в истерзанной промежности.

Бен оценивающе разглядывал ее, и Рей свесила голову, лихорадочно дыша, так как видела — чувствовала, — что он больше ее не хочет. Только не такой. Кому она нужна теперь, испорченная заигранная игрушка… Он не может желать ее после того, как его дружки сделали с ней все, что хотели.

Она оказалась слишком слабой, чтобы защититься, слишком никчемной, чтобы ее беречь. Даже родители продали ее за вонючее пойло, а не глоток чистой воды. Она была песком, отравленным ядовитыми испарениями, зачем кому-то возвращаться за таким мусором? Она — это то, что держат в клетке, чтобы вынуть и потешиться, пока игрушка не сломается, чтобы затем ее заменить.

Нет. Рей крепко зажмурилась. Нет, как она могла так думать?!

(И как не могла?..)

Нет. Она не собиралась сдаваться. Она хотела почувствовать гнев.

Бен безмолвно опустился перед ней на колени, Бен — Кайло _криффов_ Рен — поднял какие-то из ее тряпок, прежде служивших одеждой, и принялся вытирать ее ими. Сначала лицо, потом волосы, грудь, бедра, промежность — везде, где его рыцари изводили ее, оставляя царапины, ссадины и потеки спермы.

— Они насиловали меня сзади тоже… — прохрипела Рей. Они смотрели друг на друга — ярость против ярости, — но затем Кайло, сжав губы в тонкую подрагивающую линию, перевернул ее на живот и протер ложбинку между ее ягодицами.

— Я не собираюсь брать ее на полу, как животное, — произнес он.

— Уже поздновато, — тягуче отозвался кто-то из рыцарей. — Но джедайская шлюха привыкла.

— Под животным я подразумевал не ее, — процедил Кайло.

Рей не знала, кто это был, под практически неразличимыми шлемами — но чья-то голова склонилась набок, обращаясь к ней.

— Не знаю, заметила ли ты раньше, но наш магистр не любит пачкать руки. Что довольно странно на самом деле, потому что когда я лично лишил его девственности почти десять лет назад…

Говоривший схватился за горло. Невидимая рука Сила швырнула его через весь тронный зал. Порыв был такой мощный, что Рей ощутила его, как удар в живот.

Вдруг, словно не замечая зарождавшейся перепалки, заговорил Сноук:

— Да будет так. Поступай, как хочешь, но ждать, пока сюда принесут кровать, я не буду. Не испытывай мое терпение, Кайло Рен. Пришла пора открыть юной Рей глаза и доказать мне, что в тебе не осталось позорной _слабости_.

На какое-то время повисла мертвая тишина, но Кайло не дал ей длиться долго.

Неожиданно Рей подняло в воздух и перекатило на спину так, что она встретила взгляд возвышавшегося над ней Кайло. Все ее тело было на виду — ободранные колени, саднившие пальцы, порезы на руках и груди после того, как с нее грубо срывали одежду, темные россыпи синяков на ногах, царапины, следы рук на шее, укусов, разбитые губы и распухшие от слез покрасневшие глаза.

И к этому изобилию он собирался добавить собственные метки.

— Если прикоснешься ко мне, — хрипло поклялась Рей. — Я убью тебя.

По-прежнему молча, с устремленным куда-то за миллионы световых лет отсюда взглядом, Кайло поднял ладонь, и в его паху появилась заметная выпуклость. Он расстегнул пояс и вытащил стоявший торчком член. И подступил ближе.

— Ты должен был быть выше этого! — выкрикнула Рей, потому что больше утешиться было нечем. — Я пришла сюда за тобой! Я верила в тебя! Ты не принадлежишь _ему_!..

Он наклонился к ней и коротко прижался губами к ее губам. Рей замерла — за всю свою жизнь она никогда не целовалась, не представляла, как это бывает. Он просто приник к ее лицу, пока она не решилась воспротивиться — и тогда Кайло ее укусил.

Рей ахнула, почувствовав металлический привкус крови во рту.

— Прекрати бороться, — низким голосом прорычал он у самого ее лица. — Будь умнее. Сдайся.

Рей взбрыкнула и ударила его головой в нос.

Кайло с руганью отшатнулся, прижав к лицу ладонь. Среди рыцарей разнесся смех.

И это, похоже, явилось последней каплей.

Кайло Рен убрал руку от носа и без слов раздвинул Рей колени. Широченный, он втиснулся между ее бедер, что ее и без того натруженные мышцы запротестовали. Не снимая черных кожаных перчаток, он огладил ее тело, без малейшего затруднения удерживая ее Силой на весу. Пристроив член, он безжалостным ударом вошел в нее до упора.

Рей содрогнулась и жалобно застонала. Стало больно, так больно!.. Но хуже любой физической боли было разочарование от предательства, от крушения той сокровенной мечты, что горела у нее в сердце.

— Когда мы закончим здесь, — раздался бесстрастный голос. — Я отведу тебя к себе, где хорошенько отмою изнутри и снаружи. Так, чтобы не нашлось ни единой чужой частички. Ты моя. Я оттрахаю тебя так, что ты запомнишь только эту боль. Я переделаю каждую отметину на твоем теле, потому что ты _моя_. Я не Бен Соло, и ты моя, — повторил он, подкрепляя каждое слово новым толчком, — моя, моя, моя…

« _Если бы только_ », — с горечью подумала Рей. Если бы только его слова были правдой и, наигравшись, он не бросил бы ее на милость Сноука.

И внезапно горло судорожно сжалось, потому что она больше не чувствовала злости и ненависти — ей просто хотелось плакать. А Кайло продолжал с остервенением вбиваться в ее горящее болью тело своим огромным членом.

— Скажи, что ты моя, — потребовал Кайло пробиравшим до мурашек голосом.

— Нет.

— Скажи, что ты моя, — повторил он.

— Нет!

— Скажи, что ты моя, Рей.

Она всхлипнула — слезы покатились по ее вискам.

— Нет…

— Если ты не будешь принадлежать мне, то не будешь принадлежать никому. Скажи, что ты моя, или я убью тебя собственными руками.

— Нет, _никогда_ , нет, нет, нет!..

Кайло со стоном согнулся — его глаза казались дикими, словно ему вдруг вонзили нож в живот. Рей чувствовала, как он кончает в нее, хотя по виду могло показаться, что ему самому с трудом верится в это. Побледневший, он попятился, выронив ее из хватки Силы. Несмотря на все испытанное и то, что казалось невозможно испытывать большую муку, ушибленный затылок и вывихнутое плечо Рей дали о себе знать.

— Вопреки своему же благу слишком упряма, — посетовал из тени Сноук без намека на жалость и издевательски засмеялся. — Впрочем, ты принесла кое-какую пользу. Я должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты _наконец-то_ привела в чувство моего мятущегося ученика.

Рей ощутила, как ее снова оторвало от пола. На этот раз чужая Сила поставила ее на колени перед Кайло Реном.

— Мой достойный ученик. Сын Тьмы, наследник, равный Лорду Вейдеру. Где был разлад, ныне я чувствую решимость. Где была слабость, теперь правит сила. Заверши же свое обучение, исполнив свое предназначение.

Рен заправил член в штаны и снял с пояса меч. Былая связь дала сбой — Рей не слышала его, сколько ни старалась. Его лицо ничего не выражало. Не верилось, что всего несколько часов назад она свято верила, что понимала его до глубины души и знала его так хорошо, что он не сумел бы скрыть от нее ни единого секрета.

— Бен, пожалуйста… — прошептала она в последний раз, больше не в состоянии сдерживать слезы.

Сноук разразился хохотом.

— До сих пор мнишь, что в силах обратить его?! _Сейчас_? Глупое дитя! Меня нельзя предать! Меня нельзя победить! Я вижу мысли Кайло Рена, вижу каждое его намерение. — Существо на троне запрокинула голову, блаженно прикрывая глаза почти в оргазмическом удовольствии. — Как же я долго ждал этой минуты!

— Как же я долго ждал этой минуты, — эхом прошелестел Кайло.

— О да… Я уже вижу, как он заносит меч, чтобы нанести верный удар!..

Когда Кайло приставил рукоять лайтсабера к ее груди, Рей закрыла глаза. Сейчас он сделает это. Это был конец. Она умрет, и последнее, что она увидит — услышит, _почувствует_ — монстр, которого еще недавно могла полюбить.

— Да будет по сему. А теперь, глупое дитя, Кайло Рен сразит своего истинного врага!

В яркой красной потрескивающей вспышки световой меч ожил. Зал огласил булькающий предсмертный вздох, а затем глухой стук тела, повалившегося на пол.

И тогда Рей открыла глаза, и в это самое мгновение рука Бена сомкнулась вокруг ее руки, в которую он вложил остывающий лайтсабер, и каждая неслышная мысль, каждая сокрытая эмоция взорвались калейдоскопом в ее душе.

« _Рей_. Прости меня. Позволь мне помочь тебе».

Затаив дыхание, Рей не сводила с него взгляда, но Бен не смотрел на нее. Он прятал глаза, держа поднятой свободную руку. Ладонью вниз, пальцы растопырены, она сжалась в кулак, и Рей почувствовала, как пол, на котором стояли они, с грохотом дал трещину.

Незримые оковы на ногах исчезли, а затем яростный порыв Силы сорвал кандалы с ее запястий. И когда Бен наконец посмотрел ей в глаза, Рей наполнилась таким умиротворяющим теплом, что все, случившееся здесь, ушло, словно ничего и не было.

Рей встала — сначала опираясь на одно, затем на другое колено. Меч Скайуокера сорвался с места, отвечая на зов, и приземлился в выставленную ладонь Бена. Меч в руке Рей вспыхнул красным. Черные тени зашевелились, но они с Беном встали спина к спине.

— Сноук никогда не был ситхом, — обратился Бен к своим рыцарям, — но мой дед, Дарт Вейдер, был. С этого дня и вовеки веков я возрождаю Правило Двух. Один учитель и один ученик. Когда ученик будет готов стать Лордом ситхов, ему придется уничтожить учителя и начать цикл заново. Отныне я — учитель, а эта женщина — мой ученик. Все остальные должны убраться прочь с глаз моих и ждать дальнейших распоряжений. Если, однако, среди вас нет желающих попытаться оспорить мое место.

Брехня бантова, ошеломленно осознала Рей, каждое его слово. Бен блефовал, надеясь избавиться от своих… _друзей_ , не убивая их. Не потому, что беспокоился о том, что он сам или она могли погибнуть в бою с ними, а из искреннего нежелания их _убивать_. Как бы ни были искажены Тьмой рыцари, когда-то они поддерживали его, когда все другие отказались. Когда-то они тоже были испуганными одинокими детьми, дрожащими в угасающем свете.

Рей подумала обо всех тех ужасах, которые показывал ей Сноук, о том, какими методами он создавал свое «оружие», и почувствовала, как к глазам подступили слезы.

...счастья.

Потому что Сноук ошибся. Потому что в том, что она пришла сюда, нет и не было никаких заблуждений!

Один за другим рыцари Рен уходили прочь из тронного зала. Не будет никаких новых приказов от Верховного лидера Кайло Рена, и как знать, что они сделают и куда направятся, когда в конце концов осознают это. Но отпускать их с миром тоже не было ошибкой. В кромешных тенетах Силы, какой она стала на этом кошмарном корабле, расцветал Свет, издавая далекую песнь триумфа и облегчения, ласково согревавшим заново забившееся сердце Рей.

Наконец, когда они с Беном остались одни, он повернулся к ней. Меч выпал из его руки.

— Что ж… Ты убьешь меня?

Рей чуть не ахнула, а Бен просто смотрел на нее своими огромными влажными глазами, полными трогательной искренности.

И тогда Рей стукнула его рукояткой меча в плечо и отшвырнула ее в сторону.

— Ай! — воскликнул Бен, скорее от удивления, чем от боли.

Рей покачнулась на саднивших ногами, но поймала по наитию протянутую к ней руку, вцепившись в нее прежде, чем ее хозяин успел осознать и передумать.

С очень серьезным видом Бен не опускал взгляда ниже ее носа. И это искренне тронуло Рей.

— Ты все видел, что случилось со мной, — всего и сказала она. — Здесь, а до того на Джакку. А я — то, что было с тобой.

— Ты видела, что я творил, — медленно проговорил Бен.

— Давай забудем обо всем, — предложила она. — Пусть прошлое умрет, а мы просто уйдем.

— Куда? В Сопротивление? Мы не сможем, Рей. Они сбежали. Я не знаю, где их искать.

С виду Бен не слишком сожалел об этом, но Рей чувствовала, что мысль показалась ему интересной — ее можно будет обсудить потом.

— Тогда куда угодно. Пока мы вместе.

— Вместе, — повторил он, как завороженный глядя на ее лицо. — И ты не отправишь меня восвояси, как только мы освободимся от Первого ордена?

— А ты не бросишь меня, как они?

«Никогда».

Потому что каким-то невероятным образом сродни чуду он давным-давно решил для себя, что будет любить ее несмотря ни на что.

Как и она — его.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The Cavalry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360216) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat).


End file.
